1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is based on the finding that a post-application expanding composition for application to hair fibers of the scalp, eyebrows or eyelashes, which utilizes (a) the vaporization of a volatile (blowing) agent component of the composition to expand surfactant and solvent components of the composition, and (b) a film-forming agent component of the composition that sets and fixes at least a portion of the composition in its expanded state so as to impart a volumizing effect to the hair fibers, can be based on (i) a micro-emulsion system, (ii) a system for solubilizing the volatile agent in the composition or (iii) a system in which the volatile (blowing) agent is carbon dioxide generated in situ on the hair fibers.
Advantageously, post-application expanding compositions based on a micro-emulsion system, a system in which the volatile agent is solubilized in the composition or a system in which carbon dioxide is generated in situ on the hair fibers or just prior to application thereto, can be stored in non-pressurized containers thereby greatly reducing manufacturing and packaging cost and facilitating use of the compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous microemulsion based products are know in the art. Such products include rigid polyurethane insulation foams, industrial surface cleansers, shaving compositions and silicone microemulsions for use in personal care.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,962,396 and 6,051,542 disclose a post-foaming cleaning composition utilizing hydrocarbon blowing agents and requiring packaging in a pressurized container. There is no appreciation of the use of a microemulsion to arrest a blowing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,081 discloses polyorganosiloxane microemulsion based shave creams. The smaller particle size of the microemulsion is said to provide enhanced lubrication, richness and stability of the shave foam. There is however no appreciation of arresting a volatile agent through use of a microemulsion, nor is there any mention of pigment or film former(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,017 discloses an optically clear silicone microemulsion system containing cyclic or linear methyl siloxanes and a silicone polyether surfactant. The clear gel is said to be useful as a carrier in antiperspirants and deodorants, skin creams, skin care lotions, moisturizers, facial treatments such as acne or wrinkle removers, personal and facial cleansers, liquid soaps, bath oils, perfumes, colognes, sachets, sunscreens, pre-shave and after-shave lotions, shaving soaps, and shaving lathers. Patentee also indicates that the clear gel can be used in shampoos, conditioners, hair sprays, mousses, permanents, depilatories, and cuticle coats. Patentee also states that the clear gel can be used as a leveling and spreading agent for pigments in make-ups, color cosmetics, foundations, blushes, lip balms, eyeliners, mascaras, oil removers, color cosmetic removers, and powders. There is no appreciation whatsoever of the use of a microemulsion to arrest a volatile (blowing) agent in a post-application expanding composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,562 describes a spontaneously formed clear silicone microemulsion. The purpose of the microemulsion is for leveling and spreading pigments, not for arresting a volatile agent in a post-application expanding composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,625 discloses transparent microemulsion compositions that contain low amino content microemulsifiable silicones and have high phase inversion temperatures. The microemulsion can be a component of personal care product formulations such as hair conditioners and shampoos, and hair fixatives such as styling gels and mousses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,702 discloses post-foaming detergent compositions containing a polyalkylene oxide block copolymer surfactant which in the presence of anionic and amphoteric detergents solubilizes a volatile hydrocarbon producing a clear solution or gel useful as a skin cleanser, hair shampoo, shower gel, spot cleanser for clothes, carpet cleaner or hard surface cleaner. Patentees indicate that the “resulting clear, instant foaming liquid or gel will foam on a surface with or without the aid of water” (emphasis supplied) and “can be packaged in an unpressurized container such as bottle and pumps or in pressurized aerosol packages when n-butane, isobutene or dimethylether propellant is used.” Patentees also disclose compositions containing ammonium cocoyl isethionate in combination with an amphoteric surfactant are extremely mild, making them particularly useful in skin and hair care compositions. Patentees also teach that the combination of ammonium cocoyl isethionate with amphoteric surfactants will solubilize volatile hydrocarbons to produce clear post-foaming solutions without the aid of any ethoxylated, propoxylated or mixed block polymer. Patentees in characterizing the compositions of the '702 patent as “instant foaming” clearly do not teach or even suggest a composition wherein foaming is delayed. Patentees indicate that their compositions can contain a variety of non-essential ingredients. Water soluble gums such as cellulosic polymers or natural gum, are disclosed to be non-essential ingredients. Thus, patentees clearly fail to appreciate the necessity of including in their composition a film-forming agent in an amount sufficient to entrap at least a portion of the foam lattice produced when the volatile agent interacts with the surfactant and solvent for the surfactant (viz water) and thereby provide a volumizing effect to the hair fibers. Although patentees indicate that color can be added to improve the cosmetic appearance of the product, they do not appreciate the use of color in an amount sufficient to impart a color other than white to hair of the scalp, eyebrows or eyelashes.
The in situ reaction of an acid with a carbonate or bicarbonate to produce carbon dioxide is well known in the art.
However, post-application expanding compositions, for application to the hair of the scalp, eyebrows or eyelashes, that utilize in situ generated carbon dioxide to foam one or more surfactant components of the composition and a film-forming component of the composition to entrap at least a portion of the foam lattice and, when set, fix the composition in an expanded state, have not heretofore been appreciated by the prior art.
PCT International Publication No. WO 96/19189 utilizes the reaction of a carbonate or bicarbonate with an acid to produce immediate intensive foam formation in a dental hygiene product. The inventors seek rapid foaming, not delayed foaming.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 10279453A discloses a tooth powder composition for plaque removal. The composition contains a carbonate or bicarbonate, an acid and a surfactant. The Abstract contains no mention of the presence of a film forming agent or of the composition being a post-foaming composition.
The aforementioned PCT and Japanese prior art citations fail to teach inclusion of a film-forming agent or delayed foam production (post-foaming). More importantly, they fail to teach or suggest that their compositions can be applied to the hair of the scalp, eyebrows or eyelashes.
PCT International Publication No. WO 98/20096 teaches a denture cleanser that effervesces rapidly and is not post-foaming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,092 discloses a self-foaming cleansing system for application to the skin or hair. The system has at least two components maintained in separate containers. When dispensed from their separate containers they mix and react to produce carbon dioxide. Patentees teach the desirability of effervescence immediately upon contact. Thus, the compositions of the '092 patent are not delayed/post-foaming compositions. Moreover, patentees do not appreciate the use of a film-forming agent in an amount sufficient so that when it sets it entraps at least a portion of the foam produced by action of the in situ generated carbon dioxide on the surfactant components of the composition.